Harry Potter and the Child Prophet
by Eclyps
Summary: In the world of Harry Potter, as the war between dark and light comes to a peak, there is one person, no...child, who can tip the balance either way. Now question of who's morals are right comes to play as all the wizarding world is thrown in self doubt.


::~:: Harry Potter and the Child Prophet ::~:: By: Cierra ~EclypsCC1~  
  
Harry Potter was a hero to the wizarding world. He was brave, a true Gryffindor at heart. He was the best seeker seen for years, and most likely for years to come. He was always there when the wizarding world was in need of saving.  
  
But Harry Potter, the most wonderful 'boy-who-lived' was just like every other guy in one aspect of his life. He didn't understand girls of any age and most likely never would. But, alas, that is a story for another day. Another time.  
  
This is the story of Cassandra, a child not but five years old when she got thrown into the center of the war between light and dark. It is the question of how a child so innocent could make both sides strive so hard to take control of her.  
  
But to accurately tell this tale, we need to go back 2 years from present day . . .  
  
~:: ( ::~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
:: Place; unknown::  
  
"My Lord, she still wont speak. Merely babbling as she has been since we received her." Said a death eater, drab in the black robes and white mask common to all those who serve Lord Voldemort.  
  
"And have you studied what she has said, Nott. I don't expect that you have." Said a man with Snake like features, a man who could be none other than Lord Voldemort, that is, if he still was a man.  
  
"No! My lord! We have done so. We have experts on all the languages trying to decipher her speech. It's not in any known language." He said quickly, trying to avoid punishment from his master.  
  
"Well, I'll just have to go and see now wont I."  
  
Lord Voldemort stood up and went down a winding path to end up in a large and very comfortable, if not dark, bedroom.  
  
And in the center of the bed, sitting up, was a little girl.  
  
"Hello dear Cassandra. You understand me don't you?" started Voldemort. "I want you to tell us what you see."  
  
And he moved closer to the young girl, Cassandra. But instead of getting frightened as most would when faced with the situation, Cassandra just seemed to gain more confidence.  
  
"Look me in the eyes, girl. I will not be disrespected!" And he put his hand under her chin in order to bring her eyes up to his.  
  
She did look him in the eyes, if only for a moment before she snapped her head away and bit down hard on his hand.  
  
"Asa, asa. Ta kanasa anah. Anah takal jor beino ta jor anab takalib. Mel seta. Seta ta. Lan ta, chal" Said Cassandra.  
  
"Don't give her any meals for the rest of the day. She will learn to respect her superiors." And the Lord swept out of the room, forgetting the punishment he wished to beseech upon some of his servants.  
  
~:: ( ::~  
  
At that moment two people immediately woke up. One was the famous Harry Potter Hand clutched to his scar, desperately writing the entire dream into a letter to Dumbledore before he forgot the details to his dream. The other person was quite unlikely as it was Hermione Granger, but unlike Harry who had heard the whole dream, she remembered only that this girl was where Voldemort was and her last saying.  
  
'Asa, asa. Ta kanasa anah. Anah takal jor beino ta jor anab takalib. Mel seta. Seta ta. Lan ta, chal.'  
  
She wrote it down immediately.  
  
She knew those words, but she couldn't remember where. Searching through her room she stared going through books and books until she came upon and old notebook of hers. Inside was a language she had created herself. It was a complete language and if anyone other than herself knew it, could most likely be used.  
  
It hit her suddenly, her memory of this language. It was like it had moved aside in order for her to learn other things, but as soon as she found the original starting point of the language, everything came back.  
  
She remembered it. Remembered how to speak and understand it. Then she remembered the dream.  
  
Looking over the paper she had written it on, Hermione was able to decipher it almost instantaneously.  
  
"Yes, yes" the girl had said, "I understand you. You wish to use me to your will. Be gone. Leave me. Save me . . ." The last word was the only trouble. Chal it self could be used for anybody with any sort of connection to the person. Friend, brother, sister, lover, parent, even a dream character. It could be anyone.  
  
But then, Hermione always believed in fate. She found out about this girl, therefore she would do all she could do to help. It was like in all her earlier years in Hogwarts. She thought something suspicious, she would look into it and follow through until it was done. It was her great flaw.  
  
There were two options to this. One was that it was a message from her inner self and the other was that she was having a prophic dream or vision, in that case she would need to speak to Oracle and avoid Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts at all costs for the time being.  
  
She hadn't had one of those in a long time.  
  
~:: ( ::~  
  
Harry sent the letter off to Albus Dumbledore and laid back heavily on his bed. His dreams were getting more and more vivid with less and less actual information. He had of course dreamt a little about this girl, but he had no idea who she was or why Voldemort seemed to value her so much. But then again, Dumbledore rarely told Harry anything of importance. Probably thought it would keep him out of trouble, but somehow Harry always found out and got into more trouble than he would have if he was let in.  
  
Harry knew he was only being used as a tool. They would let him be killed if it saved the rest of the world, but then again, he would sacrifice himself if it would save all his friends.  
  
Harry went down the stairs and into the kitchen of the Dursley's house.  
  
"Well boy, when are you to be off. The sooner the better." And he turned to look at his 'oh so interesting' eggs.  
  
They had been a lot nicer since he had returned for his last summer at home. Harry supposed that they knew he would finish his school and become a full wizard and they didn't want him to come back and take revenge, not that Harry would anyway, but he wasn't going to tell them that. Mainly they just left him to his own, and that was nice enough. (He thought it might have to do with that time right before he had left for Hogwarts last summer, that he had screamed to Dudley that he would come back as soon as he graduated and give him another pigs tail along with ears and a nose to go with it.)  
  
"Tomorrow. I need to be at the train by ten in the morning."  
  
"And will you be returning?" His Aunt Petunia asked in a shrill voice.  
  
He knew the question was coming. "I wont be. I'll manage on my own." And he walked outside the house so he wouldn't need to answer any more questions. Harry wasn't sure where he would stay when school was done, but like he had said, he'd find a way to manage. Walking around the neiborhood, Harry said good bye to some of the people he had really become quite fond of. Even old Mrs. Figg. (And Buttons, Fluffy, Bruce, Barnabe, Jake, Dafy, Tulip, Princess and Ally. -The others had either died or run away, but then again Harry would have done so long ago had he been one of Mrs. Figgs cats.- )  
  
The next morning Harry closed his eyes, forgot his old world and stepping through the barrier of platform 9 ¾, stepped into the world he would remain for the rest of his life  
  
~:: ( ::~  
  
Albus Dumbledore called the meeting of the Order of the Phoenix to order.  
  
This was a meeting of only the most trusted and senior members. Albus Dumbledore was there of course, along with Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley, Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Sirius Black (all in the small group were aware of his true status) a few others who were more discrete and of course one figure who was completely in disguise and no one other than Dumbledore himself knew who he was.  
  
"Is there any old buisness that need attention brought to it?" Albus Dumbledore asked.  
  
Arabella Figg raised her hand then spoke. "I just wanted to give my condolences to The Baker family that was killed just last week." Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"New buisness. We have just receive word from our sorces that Voldemort got his hands on a child prophet. You all know what this might mean for our side, so we must at all costs get it away. I hope you all understand my concern."  
  
There was nodding all around the circle they formed.  
  
"Then the retreival of the prophet is now our Alpha concern."  
  
~:: ( ::~  
  
Hermione looked around the area she resided and waited a few moments until a female who looked in her early 20's seemed to arrive out of thin air.  
  
"Hermione, dearest. I heard of the trouble. Now what to do . . . How to find out more . . . Any ideas dearest?"  
  
Hermione thought a moment. "Well I do have one . . ."  
  
And so it all begun.  
  
The prophecy of Gya commenced to become reality.  
  
~:: ( ::~  
  
~EclypsCC1~  
  
Hello there. This will hopefull turn out to be a very good story. I ran the plot line down quite a few of my friends (online and off it) and each told me it was essentially good and gave me a few suggestions.  
  
Since this is not yet completely finished I am still open for any suggestion, any of any kind, but only for the next few chapters if it involves the story line.  
  
I intent for this to be a good mixture of most of the genres. IT WILL HAVE ROMANCE! Though at the moment they haven't told me who they wanted to date yet.  
  
This will probably be the shortest chapter of the story as it was actually more of a prolouge than a chapter.  
  
Please tell me what you think. I'll tell you now that even the stupid things inspire me to write faster and better and the reviews push me to work harder.  
  
I love you if you are reading this.  
  
This has nothing to do with the story, only the writer, so you can skip it if you want. I wanted to know if anyone out there could give me a character. The only thing I care about is that it is humanoid in appearance. I want the name, appearance, and species. (By species I mean, if it's not human what it is and if it is human, if it is a witch and so on.) Also anything else you can thing of. It really doen't need to be any more than a sentence. This is only because I am trying to write a book and am having trouble coming up with enough charactors. HELP PLEASE!  
  
Thanks to all!  
  
Yours truly,  
  
~CiErRA~  
  
Please Review! ^_^ 


End file.
